


Leere Särge

by wohlgesinnt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Schmerz/Trost
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: Abschied nehmen ist nie leicht.Spoiler für Kingsman - The Golden Circle





	Leere Särge

Es passiert noch vor der Hochzeit.  
Harry hat so eine Ahnung, als er das Haus betritt, das die Kingsman kurzfristig mit dem Geld der Statesman gekauft haben, nachdem sie aus Amerika zurückgekehrt sind. Das ist jetzt zwei Wochen her. Zwei Wochen in denen wenig Zeit zum Durchatmen gewesen war.  
Mit dem Flugzeug ihrer amerikanischen Brüder waren Eggsy und er zurück nach London gekommen. Als erstes hatte der Jüngere dann darauf bestanden, einen Juwelier aufzusuchen und einen Verlobungsring zu kaufen.  
Harry muss zugeben, er war skeptisch gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Eggsy ihm zwar von allem berichtet, was vorgefallen war, nachdem Valentine ihm ins Gesicht geschossen hatte, aber so ganz überzeugt gewesen, war er nicht gerade. Ganz besonders nicht von der Beziehung zu der schwedischen Prinzessin.  
Und dann hatte er Tilde kennengelernt und war sogar Zeuge des Heiratsantrags gewesen. Auch wenn ihm nach fünf Minuten Eggsys ständiges „Babe“ zum Hals heraushing, war die Chemie zwischen den Beiden einfach nicht zu leugnen. Und Harry sah das Leuchten in den Augen des jungen Kingsman. Jenes Leuchten, welches auf dem Flug nach Kambodscha einem tiefen Bedauern und großer Angst gewichen war.  
Harry Hart ist überzeugt, dass sein Schützling die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Als er jetzt den Schirm an die Garderobe hängt und der Stille lauscht, die im Haus herrscht, hat er ein ähnliches Gefühl der Überzeugung. Die Überzeugung, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
In diesem Haus, das so gar nicht ist, wie sein altes, wo es überhaupt keine persönlichen Gegenstände gibt – denn er besitzt ja nichts mehr – wohnen Eggsy und er. Von hier kümmern sie sich um den Wiederaufbau von Kingsman. Der erste kleine Schritt besteht darin, die Schneiderei wieder zu eröffnen. Doch das Bauunternehmen ist noch mit dem Abriss der Überreste beschäftigt.  
Harry ist eben erst dagewesen. Ihm ist noch mehr bewusst geworden, wie lang und steinig der Weg sein wird. Eggsy hatte nicht mitgewollt, sondern war gleich hier her zurückgekehrt.  
Mit Eggsy im Haus ist es nie ruhig. Das hat Harry in den letzten vierzehn Tagen gelernt. Eggsy macht immer irgendetwas und vor allem redet er immer mit dem Hund. Nicht mit dem Mops, den Tilde gekauft hatte, nein. Der Mops ist bei Tilde, die vor zehn Tagen wieder nach Schweden zurückgekehrt war, um die ersten Sachen für die Hochzeit zu klären. Nein, Eggsy redete immer mit dem Cairn Terrier, den er gekauft hatte, um Harry seine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben.  
Agent Ginger Ale – pardon, Agent Whiskey – hatte den Hund die ganze Zeit betreut und ihn vor ihrem Abflug gefragt, ob er ihn denn nicht mitnehmen wollte. Eggsy hatte darauf bestanden und im gleichen Atemzug war eine Diskussion über den Namen des Tiers entbrannt. Harry wollte den Hund auf gar keinen Fall wieder Mr. Pickles nennen, aber Eggsy hatte das einfach nicht verstehen wollen.  
Es war schließlich Agent Tequila gewesen, der sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es eine Hündin war und nun hieß sie Mrs. Pickles.  
Und Eggsy unterhält sich für gewöhnlich pausenlos mit Mrs. Pickles. Aber das Haus ist still und Mrs. Pickles sitzt wartend am Fuß der Treppe, die zu den Schlafzimmern und den Arbeitszimmern führt. Sie ist noch zu klein, um die Treppenstufen alleine hinaufzulaufen.  
„Hallo Mrs. Pickles“, sagt Harry, während ein leichtes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupft. Er hockt sich zu dem Tier hinunter, krault es kurz zwischen den Ohren und nimmt es dann auf den Arm. „Wo hast du Eggsy gelassen?“, fragt er und bekommt als Antwort große Kulleraugen und eine feuchte Schnauze ins Gesicht.  
Er hat ein schlechtes Gefühl.  
Vorsichtig steigt er die Treppe hinauf und öffnet oben angekommen die unterste Schublade, der dort stehenden Kommode, um den Revolver herauszunehmen. Ein Revolver der Statesman, denn wie gesagt, er besitzt nichts mehr.  
Die erste Tür, ist die zu Eggsy Schlafzimmer. Harry lauscht einen Augenblick, doch er hört nur das Atmen des Hundes und seinen eigenen zu schnellen Herzschlag.  
„Eggsy?“, fragt er laut, doch er bekommt keine Antwort. Vorsichtig drückt er die Türklinke hinunter. Aber die Tür ist verschlossen.  
Sein Herz wird noch ein wenig schneller und er zuckt zusammen, als ein einzelner Schmetterling sein Blickfeld kreuzt. Das passiert manchmal, wenn alles zu viel wird, denn Harry ist nicht mehr der Harry Hart, der er einmal war. Er ist ein wenig mehr der Harry Hart, der er vielleicht hätte werden können, wenn er sich für die Lepidopterologie entschieden hätte.  
Harry atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er den Hund auf den Boden setzt und ihm sagt, dass er dort sitzen bleiben soll. Dann geht er zielstrebig auf die nächste Tür zu, hinter der sich ein überdimensionales Badezimmer versteckt, das Eggsys Schlafzimmer mit seinem eigenen verbindet.  
Die Tür ist nicht verschlossen und die Tür vom Bad ins Eggsys Zimmer ist nur angelehnt. Harry hat Angst sie ganz aufzumachen. So viele verschiedene Szenarien bilden sich in seinem Kopf. Über keines von ihnen möchte er aktiv nachdenken. Dennoch schiebt er dir Tür ohne zu zögern vorsichtig mit einer Hand weiter auf, während er in der anderen die Waffe bereithält.  
Die ganze Anspannung fällt von ihm ab, als er den Jüngeren mit dem Rücken an der Zimmertür sitzen sieht. Er hat die Knie angezogen, beide Arme um sie geschlungen und das Kinn oben auf gestützt. Er trägt immer noch den pechschwarzen Anzug, den auch Harry trägt. Die dazu passenden Schuhen und seine Brille liegen achtlos auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Seine zuvor noch makellos gemachten Haare sind nun wirr durcheinander und seine Augen sind gerötet. Eine einzelne stumme Träne kullert immer noch seine Wange hinunter, während seine Augen leer gerade ausstarren.  
Er hat Harry noch nicht bemerkt.  
Und Harry fragt sich, ob er jetzt völlig durchdreht, denn hiermit hätte er rechnen müsse, oder nicht? Aber stattdessen hatte er nach einer Waffe gegriffen und ging davon aus, dass schon wieder irgendjemand versuchte, sie umzubringen.  
Mein Gott Harry, schallt er sich innerlich selbst. Wieso hast du ihn alleine nach Hause gehen lassen?  
Sie waren vorhin erst auf Merlins Beerdigung gewesen.  
Eggsys Stimmung war schon am Vormittag alles andere als normal gewesen. Harry hatte es gemerkt, obwohl er sich große Mühe gegeben hatte, so normal, wie immer zu wirken. Aber er hatte schon drei Mal mit Tilde telefoniert und das vor dem Frühstück. Die Streicheleinheit für Mrs. Pickles war um einiges ausgiebiger gewesen als sonst und – vielleicht hatte Harry sich das aber auch eingebildet – Eggsy hatte nach mehr Körperkontakt und Nähe gesucht, als sonst. Es waren mehr flüchtige Berührungen in der Küche gewesen, als sie beide ihren morgendlichen Ritualen nachgekommen waren. Beim Spaziergang mit dem Hund war er kein einziges Mal von Harrys Seite gewichen. Ihre Schultern hatten sich öfter berührt, als nicht. Und vielleicht hatte Harry sich das wirklich nur eingebildet und Eggsy ging immer so mit ihm um.  
Aber umso näher die Beerdigung gerückt war, umso stiller und ruheloser war der Jüngere geworden. Und als sie sich dann fertiggemacht hatten, war die Anspannung so deutlich auf Eggsys Gesicht geschrieben gewesen, wie die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich in dieser weißen Gummizelle in Kentucky an Mr. Pickles zurückerinnert hatte.  
Auf dem Friedhof hatten sie abseits gestanden. Gerade so dicht bei den wenigen Menschen, dass sie de Mann verstehen konnten, der eine kurze Rede gehalten hatte. Über einen Mann, dessen richtigen Namen Harry zwar kannte, aber nur wenige Male gehört hatte. Über einen Mann, dessen richtigen Namen Eggsy höchstwahrscheinlich hier zum ersten Mal las auf dem Holzkreuz, das für eine Weile als Grabmal dienen würde. Über einen Mann, von dem auch Harry noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er nicht mehr da war.  
Die anderen Trauergäste hatten ihnen seltsame Blicke zu geworfen. Es waren bloß sieben weitere Leute gewesen. Darunter ein Kind, von dem Harry mittlerweile wusste, dass es Merlins Nichte gewesen war.  
Einzig und allein die Älteste im Kreise hatte ihm kurz zugenickt. Es handelte sich bei der schon länger ergrauten Dame um Merlins Mutter, die nach seinem Gefühl mehr wusste, als sie sollte und weniger Fragen gestellt hatte, als zum Beispiel Eggsys Mutter damals. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als hätte sie darauf gewartet, dass irgendwann einmal ein Fremder kam und ihr eine schreckliche Nachricht überbrachte.  
Eggsy war tapfer gewesen. Er hatte so viel Trauer ausgestrahlt, wie man nur konnte, ohne zu weinen. Aber Harry war das kurze weiten seiner Augen nicht entgangen, als sie die Reihe der Gräber erreicht hatten. Es war derselbe Ort, an dem auch Eggsys Vater begraben lag. Und Roxy. Und all die anderen.  
Auf den ersten Blick war bei keinem der Grabsteine ein Hinweis auf Kingsman zu erkennen. Aber Harry wusste, wie so ein Stein aussah, wenn man ihn aus der Erde holte.  
Das nächste Mal hatten sich Eggsys Augen leicht geweitet, als die Sargträger mit dem Sarg gekommen waren. Viel zu unangestrengt hatten die Männer den Sarg getragen, denn wie Harry gewusst und Eggsy offenbar vermutet hatte, war der Sarg natürlich leer gewesen.  
Und jeder andere Sarg, der in dieser Reihe lag, ebenso.  
Dass Eggsy jetzt hier am Boden sitzt, ist also kein Wunder. Die ganze Last der letzten Wochen war über ihn hereingebrochen. Der Tod von Roxy, von JB, der Untergang von Kingsman. Er macht sich höchstwahrscheinlich Vorwürfe, dass es seine Schuld war, dass auch Merlin nicht mehr da ist. Nebenbei noch die Sorgen über die Zukunft und zu guter Letzt hat er wohl auch immer noch mit Harry selbst zu kämpfen. Ist es doch erst ein Jahr her, dass Valentine ihn erschossen hatte und dann ist er plötzlich wieder da.  
Viel zu genau erinnert sich Harry daran, was er Eggsy bei ihrem letzten Gespräch an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Dass er wegen einem Hund seine Zukunft versaut hatte. Einerseits war Harry über dieses Gespräch nun froh, denn andernfalls hätte Eggsy ihm seine Erinnerungen nicht zurückgeben können, aber andererseits wünschte er sich, dass seine letzten Worte zu dem Jüngeren andere sein würden.  
Tapsende Pfoten holen Harry aus seinen Gedanken und lassen auch Eggsy auf sehen. Mrs. Pickles trottet über die hellen Fliesen zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch in das Schlafzimmer. Eggsy folgt ihr mit den Augen bis sie bei ihm angekommen ist und mit der Nase gegen sein Bein stupst. Träge nimmt er seine Arme von den Beinen und hebt sie auf seinen Armen.  
Harry lehnt im Türrahmen und beobachtet die beiden einen kurzen Moment, bis Eggsy wieder die verquollenen Augen hebt und ihn ansieht. Etwas zieht sich in seinem Inneren zusammen und macht ihm das Atmen schwer.  
Der Blick bricht Harry das Herz.  
Ihm fällt nichts ein, das er sagen könnte, also betritt er das Zimmer, lässt die Waffe achtlos auf den runden Teppich fallen, der vor dem Bett liegt und setzt sich neben den Jüngeren. Ihre Schultern sind aneinander gepresst und ihre Knie berühren sich, während Mrs. Pickles ihm wieder die feuchte Schnauze ins Gesicht hält.  
Harry weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Harry wusste schon damals nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte, um Lee Unwins Witwe etwas Trost zu spenden.  
Harry war nie verliebt, er hat immer darauf geachtet, dass die Dinge nie zu nah an ihn heran kamen. Und doch fühlt er sich gerade so, als hätte Valentine ihm nicht ins Gesicht, sondern ins Herz geschossen.  
Harry war nie verliebt, aber neben ihm sitzt der Junge, der für ihn wie ein Sohn ist. Sein Sohn, der gerade am Boden zerstört ist, weil er viel zu früh einen guten gemeinsamen Freund beerdigt hat. Ein Freund, der ein weiterer Teil der Familie war, von der Harry gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie gibt.  
Seine Familie.


End file.
